In order to help a user to find knowledge of interest as soon as possible, an existing book management system or Internet website will, by using a knowledge pushing method, push the relevant knowledge to the user on its own initiative. To achieve this purpose, knowledge association shall be performed in advance. Currently, the knowledge association is mainly performed based on some metadata properties of the content itself, and a large amount of data needs to be processed at the early stage, so the cost is high. When processing the data, many experts need to be hired so as to establish processing standards, and then professionals need to be hired so as to process the data according to the standards. For example, when establishing a periodical & literature database, it not only needs to process the metadata properties of the periodicals, but also needs to structurize the contents, e.g., reference documents, in more depth at the same time. It will take much effort to process the literature.
Apart from the metadata association, the literature may be segmented through a word segmentation technology, and then the knowledge association will be established according to the result of the word segmentation process. Such a method can solve part of the association problem to some extent, but the association result is not accurate enough.